Water Drops
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: Don't you like cats?
1. Trench

Title: Trench

By: rezrabbit

Series: Keroro Gunso, Water Drops

Rating: PG

POV: Giroro

The light isn't strong, but the steady dribble doesn't stop, they spin in the open water, small shapes flowering, and spinning. The space between him and them seems to be an eternal drip, drip, drip, drip.

They move faster and faster, the light and the dark colors, the water churns with their small bodies, and finally they break free.

Water splashes and spins and spins and spins until he isn't sure what he's looking at anymore, the world clenching in on what he can see.

The leaf he's sitting on is close; he leans forward and dips a foot into the water. They pull him in, the deep ancestral things pulling him down, one dark, dark color that sucks in the light and burns like smoldering pain.

Too cold, and too clear, but the featheriness in his stomach doesn't stop, not even when they start to rip and tear, dark bodies wiggling, the water isn't that anymore, it's just them, it's just them nipping and wanting him to…

Giroro wakes up, the cots are occupied, Keroro meeping about soda and glue…the lights flicker out for a moment as they pass by a stretch of space without the light of stars.

He shivers, and breaths in the humid air…what was he thinking…


	2. Faces

Faces

By: rezrabbit a.k.a. Mychemicalromancedude

Series: Keroro Gunso

Rating: M

POV: Giroro

The pond yawns open like a chasm, his blood drips down; it's hypnotizing, he tries to grab on tighter, but the groves on the leaf just slice and cut deeper, just lightly enough to burn and sear with their sap, but not enough to make him fall off faster.

It doesn't dissolve, the droplets cling to the water, the light bending them into life fast, sharp lighted bubbles, their symbols appearing. The eggs shiver, the water splashes and they begin to move together, and finally they rip through their shells and breathe.

It's caked with blood, heavy, and he doesn't want to do it, but he's jut _so_ weak from all that blood he's lost, he can hear them calling, calling, calling, not far away at all anymore.

He tries to lift his head, groggily, pain shooting from everywhere he's touched it, and he wants to find a way out now, while he's coherent…

His foot touches the water, and they start to swallow it all, tasting his blood, his fear. They devour each other, he can see them now, and they're pulling him in too, and the water feels like acid on his raw skin, they don't let him take a breath when he's in.

It's like broken jagged pieces of ice, the fear makes him heave, and they way they bite makes him want to just black out, but it's clearer now, he can make out every color every face…

Giroro wakes up, Keroro looks up at his friend, "So do you think you're ready for this mission?"

He looks, face smooth, unbroken "I don't know, I mean I think we're all a bunch of clowns, but I think we can make it"

They laugh, their platoon is ready of course, and they are sure of victory, Giroro wants to know what this dream is about, why it's poisoning his days, he's sure to of seen those same symbols before somewhere, but tis' almost gone, the only thing he can firmly grasp about that dream…

That icy cold feeling, that something, dreadfully wrong…

He remembers a few days later…and a few years after.

Tamama finds Keroro to be a hero.

* * *

A/N: hellos I'm making more and more of this, ain't I :3


	3. Things Happen

Bad things happen

Warnings: ???

Series: Keroro Gunso

POV: Tamama

Summer after reading a brutal fic called city of hell.

He wasn't sure when, maybe it was the fact that his gender wasn't certain, and the first moment he'd been called despair filled him…

It wasn't so much as what they were going to do, hormone treatment, surgery, cloning, memory wipe, what?

She doesn't worry too much, either way; the tadpole would be just fine, intact if not a little bit more unstirred.

A lot of them had to have this done too…but Tamama really doesn't know anyone in his class that'd have to have this done to them…that's why he's here though, they are the sensible ones after all…the pain and humiliation is easily added up though:

With a sterilized room and the cold hands of a doctor…

He wasn't a mean looking keron, but he had that unnatural peppiness that some doctors have that can unnerve patients and charm his nurses.

Begging for the ceiling to crush him to a pulp, Tamama sits on the examination table and waits…

Denono smiles cheerily, explaining the way that he's growing up, yadda yadda ect. ect.

….

The examination hadn't taken long, but the results where devastating, the doctor kindly explained that if Tamama did not settle on a sex naturally, he'd have to be taken in for hormone treatment for the next four months, and most unnaturally Tamama's mother reacted.


	4. ThreePoint Shuriken

K+ at worse for mentionings of...things...  
Zaruru-centric  
Title:Three-point Shuriken

Summery: Just a bit of musing...this is an old drabble from Dec of 2007

------------------------------------

It was once a long time to find the time and numbers; it used to take hours and hours for logging in. But now it's easy, and he can flick the switch on and off now, their starting up again and he ponders on how it's just too easy.

The connection is never broken; he scans the world thoroughly, sensing light in numbers and heat with sensors. His equilibrium is never off, and the statistics roll in nicely next to his paycheck.

He remembers the first few missions, introduction and his first- meager paycheck, the crude smiles and his mother's face. Then there came more and more as he grew faster and stronger.

Those memories are thick and gooey with his fear and fate. The long, dark nights of wandering as a child, for a place to sleep, her soft skin and bruised arms, the teary eyes and patient faces, the spattering of colorful sky during the evening.

They look back at him, those eyes, wide and sad and happy, yet not at all there. His father smiles back peacefully at him, even though it's a her.

And whenever he looks, the emotions can't stay in. The love and fear of losing them, just hurts inside.

Hmm...the oranges are on sale if you know what I'm refering to. The nod at hem. is Boogiman's fault.


	5. Fluttering About Like Paper

Title: Fluttering about like paper  
Rating: PG-15 (lol I always see that) for mature situations  
Pairing: GiroZero  
might be for Windchaser since I mentioned a GiroDoro a while back  
Comments/warnings: conspiracy, Yaoi (shota??), character death, angst ect. ect. musing about trust.

Another Oldie from Dec. Of 2007

He licks his lips again, dark eyes wide and wandering, trying to reach through, but utterly failing.

Blue, all blue and green, smears of gray and brown.

The green thing moves up to him and moves slo.w.l..y...it hurts and sears his sinuses. Keroro in an odd and rare act of kindness pulls him up, straining his eyes at Giroro, trying to find that thing that's wrong.

Zeroro looks too, but it breaks off quickly with a jerky cough. Giroro sits up and wipes his face.

"Giroro, what; wha happened?" Keroro frowns, his words coming out wrong and he's caught the sadness too.

"Don't cry Keroro-kun." The red-red tadpoles says "it's just that.." he sniffles a bit and tries to wipe it off, but winds up smearing it across his arm, "Garu-ruru he got hurt bad!!" the last screech sent him brawling again.

Its four days later, and they've still haven't seen him; Garuru was being shipped in, first-class air mail by the galactic air service.

The doctors say he's so damaged that they need a funeral, but dad's out again, sour-faced and arguing.  
All Giroro can do is sit around and ask when he can see Garuru.

But he can't, everyone's lined up neatly in rows, perfectly executed formation of tears and tissues.

"We are gathered here today to- the frail priest keronian hymns out, eyes wide and milky.

Keroro sits in his mother's lap, shaken, his father looking ominous and frightening. Giroro just sits, holding some mints that you always find at a funeral home that are just so, but far too imposing for such an occasion.

What ever's left of Garuru's sitting in an trophy look-a-like .

They play in the mud the next day, Giroro playing a cadaver per request; Keroro's not sure he wants to understand, and Zeroro can barely breath in with his fever.

Keroro wanders home, wining about how he wants a brother now, to replace the one that Giroro lost.

Zeroro tries to sit still, but he's too hot, hot, hot. And dizzzzy, he's trying so, so hard to breath. That Giroro just reaches out and squeezes his chest until he spits stuff out.

And then he's better.

Or would be, if Giroro had just let go, rather than hold him closer, trying to find that coveted warmth and steal it away.

He squirms like a viperian, but gets no were but short of breath, and Giroro's licking his cheeks and nuzzling him like a pet. But no, no, no and no mean yes.

So when Giroro starts to paw a bit too far down,

Or when Zeroro shivers and unties his mask.

Maybe that's when it's gone too far.

Giroro's called into the hospital a few days before hand, and it's really quite odd, since everyone keeps insisting that Garuru's alive and to go visit him.

The first thing he does is smile, a bit oddly because Garuru never smiles, especially when he's got 4th degree burns and the doctors are warning him that-

he can't be walking soon.

Because that's not Garuru. So the thing- not-Garuru smiles and says someone I'm better maybe we can go fishing together!

And Giroro slowly backs out and runs.

He barely has enough time to code his thoughts down- after all you can never really be too prepared. When he feels something against his head.

What ever it is has shot him, and Garuru would never ever do that, no not his Garuru, never touch, not hurt, the not-Garuru would though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a nice day, but Giroro's not so sure, Garuru's just returned home, yet the mental message he finds over and over again when he sees his brother is: Not Garuru


	6. Kittylicious

Title: Kitty

Everybody wants a cat :3  
Rating: K+  
Summery: Giroro and cat centric

The Giroro that everyone knows is a witty, cruel keron with sharp words and a dark red tan. No one really suspected that Giroro could show compassion now-a-days.

Stars light the keronian highways above cities, their brightness unable to compete with the keronian skylines and their eerie bioluminescence. Darkness however rules the enclosed areas between the keronian metropolises, smudging forest with algae infested-sea.

Quick walks outside weren't meant to be interrupted by crying kittens, with sad, albino figures, lying in the street, oh no certainly not at all. But he recalls a time too, when he struggled through the lanes and parkways of a foreign land. All alone and left to survive there rather than go home and dream the nights away.

So, he reaches out to the little thing, it's soaked, fur a dirty gray and mewling pitifully as Giroro wraps it in his jacket.

Keroro laughs and asks Giroro if the feline is his lunch. Nodding to his friend's question, Giroro gives up with a sigh and places the cat in a small bowl, needless to say the green keron was losing his luch.

Days pass and she starts to know him, weeks pass and he grows fonder, months pass and she knows that it's something more, a year or two later, and she's sure that it's love. But one day the cat doesn't return.

The end of a rather beautiful relationship, splattered red against the space Okonomiyaki's maw that Keroro had been hiding in Giroro's bathtub.

All it's beautiful wit lost because of that nevous twit.


	7. Craftmanship

Craftmanship

By: Rezrabbit

Series: Keroro Gunso

Comments: Hey this is actually a new one! Wrote it yesterday~

He had the aching feeling that this would become something casual. He didn't mean for anyone to be hurt.

Zoruru nodded, buttoning up his shirt, always darting his eyes around the room as though someone was watching them.

They where equals. They worked in the same building. They had no one.

After their last fight, Giroro and Keroro where in no shape to see each other.

He'd walked to the front lobby when he realized his keycard must still be in the hotel room.

The receptionist gave him an odd look as he hurried in; the elevator was taking antagonizing long.

Zoruru wasn't right, Dororo took a quick look around the room, quickly spotting the card, but he the slow sizzle the burnt flesh.

"It hurt" Dororo fainted.


End file.
